


White

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Sun's Dawn [14]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Night Stands, One Shot, Slap Slap Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Thieves Guild business takes Sapphire and Vex on a job together. Neither are happy about the assignment.





	White

The road to Windhelm was long and winding. Cold winds whipped them at every corner, the snowstorm having built up a formidable blanket of ice and frost on their path. Regardless, Sapphire and Vex persisted, trudging along on horseback making haste for their destination.

Sapphire’s arms wrapped around Vex, her chin resting on her shoulder. “Sure an almost-white horse was the best choice for an all-white terrain?”

“It’s Maven’s best horse,” Vex shot back. “So you might want to take that up with her.”

“The funny thing is you think I won’t,” Sapphire smirked.

“And if you do you’ve got a fucking deathwish,” Vex muttered. “Seriously. Even I know when to keep my mouth shut.”

Sapphire ran her gloved hands over Vex’s white-blonde hair, smoothing the errant snowflakes from them, attempting to soothe her. Or possibly annoy her further. Sapphire wasn’t entirely sure. “You’re right, little Vex. You’re so cute when you—”

Frost let out a whinny of indignation as Vex pulled the reins taut. “Don’t.” She turned to glare at Sapphire. “Don’t fucking call me that.”

Temptation rose in Sapphire to do the opposite, just to see what Vex would do, but she fought it down.

Bright, brilliant white faded to greys and dim, mute purples as nightfall descended, and they reached a small town a few hours from Windhelm. Its tavern had halfway decent drink and adequate lodging, and as Sapphire entered she shook the lingering snow from her cloak before buying herself a mug of ale and warming herself by the firepit.

“So, Sapphire.” They might be in from the cold, but Vex’s tone hadn’t thawed. “Familiar with the details of the mark?”

“Shatter-Shield house, in Windhelm’s Valunstrad district.” Sapphire took a sip of her ale. “Need to find out when’s best to break in, but that shouldn’t be too hard. There’s only three people living there, and they’re pretty grief-stricken.”

Vex scoffed. “You’re all heart.”

“Don’t see you sending ‘em flowers,” Sapphire retorted, scowling. “Since when did you give a shit about this kinda thing?”

Vex took a swig from her own tankard. “Since never.” Her eyes narrowed, her lips curled into a smug smirk. “Just wanted to annoy you like you’ve been annoying me for the past several hours.”

The whole situation was petty. Who in Oblivion did she think she was? Sapphire seethed into her ale, refusing to look at the thief beside her, refusing to recognise any modicum of her authority.

Sapphire drained her mug, setting it down with a thud. She moved to gesture for a refill before being stopped, Vex’s hand pressing down on her own.

“You’ve had enough.” Her tone was steel-cold and steadfast and fucking infuriating. “Get to bed. We’ve got work to do tomorrow.”

Like a whip, Sapphire’s head turned around. “You’re not my fucking boss. I can do what I damn well like.”

Vex’s grip tightened. “Is that so?” Her eyes bored into Sapphire. “That’s where you’re wrong. As long as you’re with me, on Guild business, I am your boss and you will address me as such.”

Sapphire squirmed in Vex’s grip, her hand burning like a brand against her wrist. Anger boiled up inside Sapphire, wild and roiling and violent. “Let. Me. Go.”

They stared each other down, malice carved into each of their features like stone. Vex relented, snatching her hand away with a snarl.

“Do what the fuck you like, see how I care,” Vex growled, pacing towards their room, and before Sapphire knew it she was following her, rage coursing through her veins like wildfire, temper bubbling up rapidly underneath.

Vex walked through the door. Sapphire followed. She pinned Vex to the wall, small and wiry and lithe under her. Fists met faces, nails scratched across skin. Bright white hair flashed in Sapphire’s periphery as Vex tackled her to the floor, trapping her under her thighs.

“Fucking bitch,” Vex hissed, blood spilling slowly from her lip. “Why the fuck are you doing this?”

Sapphire grabbed Vex’s white-blonde locks, pulling her in and kissing her with urgency. The taste of blood flooded her mouth, sharp and metallic, and Sapphire could hear the rush of her own blood in her ears—vital, primal, restless. She needed this, all of this, every last punch and slap and scratch of it; needed to be wrung out and made to forget every last memory she had. Wiped clean. Fresh, like fallen snow.

Afterwards Sapphire laid numb and heavy-limbed, wrapped in stolen snow bear pelts next to Vex, watching the quiet night sky. They didn’t speak—given the circumstances, it would’ve been strange. Neither wanted to acknowledge this as being anything other than what it was—a one-time thing, forgotten as quickly as it started, to be left behind as soon as they exited this inn the following morning.

Vex slept, face turned away from Sapphire, hair blown softly by her breathing. Sapphire’s fingers ran through the pelt, sleep evading her as it tended to do after these kind of things—they tired her out in body, but never in mind. Never enough.

From the small bed in the tavern, Sapphire counted stars until sleep took her, hoping that every star would equal a coin gained and memory lost.


End file.
